


Percy Jackson, His Omega and their Zillion or so Kids

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians-Rick Riordon
Genre: Alpha Beta Omega Dyanmics, Alpha Percy, Depression, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Lots and Lots of Kids, M/M, Modd Swings, Mpreg, Omega Nico, Pining, Self Lubrication, food cravings, other tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theres many upsides to being a Omega but his favorite is giving his Alpha children, carry his mates babies in him, as many as Percy wants even if its say...ten. But their are many difficulties to being pregnant, and it seems Nico's not the only one going threw them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so im kinda obsessed with alpha beta omega dynamics and ive been working on this forever and its just been sitting their so i juposted it to get a opinion on it so please tell me if you liked it and want it continued thanks

Percy Jackson, His Omega, and Their Zillion or so Kids

"Nico," Percy said. "Can I uh....can I get you pregnant?"  
Nico stared up at him from where he was spread out on the bed in Percy's cabin on the Argo 2, it was the night of July 31'st the last night they would have before the seven battled against Gaea and the giants. He had held himself back for so long, had tried to keep himself at Camp so he could help Reyna get the two camps situated together. But he had broken, he was frightened that he would never see his Alpha again, that he would have to go on threw life with a lost mate only weeks after finally getting him.

"What?" he asked, eyes widening in shock. The idea exited him, made his slick gather up at the hole and run down his bare thighs, he saw Percy's nose twitch as his scent filled his nostrils, the alpha growled low in his throat but stayed where he was over Nico, big and broad and hot, so hot, or was it his own body temperature that was making him feel like his body was on fire?

Percy leaned forward, planting soft kisses all the way up Nico's neck before setting his mouth at the base of his ear. "If I die tomorrow I want you to always have a piece of me with you," he kissed Nico's cheek, his hands traveling farther up his loose black shirt. "Would you like that?" his words made tears gather up at the corners of his eyes. A life without his mate? He couldn't bare the thought. But...if he had his mates child to look after and carry, maybe he could find a reason to live.

Nico whimpered softly and wiggled against the mattress. His legs were spread for Percy's body, his thighs covered in his own slick, some of the sticky, thick substance still running out of his quivering entrance. Percy's fingers played with the loosened ring of muscles, making him shiver under his Alpha's gentle hold. His big hands massaged Nico's quivering skin gently.

"Yes," he whispered softly in return, a blush coming to burn on his cheeks as he avoided the sea green eyes, he was nervous to be taken for the first time, especially by a alpha as powerful and strong as Percy was. He had always known his mate would be a Alpha, he was a Omega after all, but he had never dared allowed himself to believe that Percy would be the one he would spend the rest of his life with. And now he was going to have his baby. Percy wanted him too. "P-please, let me have your baby."

Percy hummed and kissed his nose. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he breathed softly, shaking against the mattress. "Yes, I want too." he pleated, small, shaking hands came up to pull Percy down so their lips met.

...

The seven did not return until late November. On the second of August they received a note from Hermes from the heroes that they would need time to return home, time to rest and repair the ships, they mentioned a few side trips they needed to make on the way as well, one of them being extremely important and time consuming. Nico made a far fetched guess of what it could be, the saving of Calypso, springing her lose from her island after being held captive for thousands of years. Leo wouldnt be able to bare leaving his mate now that he had found her. They others were just trying to reunite them.

Nico tried to understand that.

But it was difficult, especially in his presents state of being four months pregnant.

With every day he was away from Percy he felt weaker, sadder, more helpless, it was like his mate had died, but he knew he wasn't, it had been Percy's chicken scratch penmanship and signature that Hermes had delivered, so he knew his mate was well and on his way, that was the only thing that comforted him.

But nonetheless Nico grew weaker everyday. It started with a sleeping in a few more hours in the day, then escalated to sleeping past none, and then it went to turning faint after being out on his feet for only a few hours. Then it got to the point he had to sit down every half hour.

A week before Apollo himself had said that Nico was to remain bedridden until Percy returned. He needed to keep up his energy, stay comfortable so he wouldn't get any weaker, he was already struggling to keep his appetite up. But he was holding his and his mates child, a child whom he loved unconditionally, so he made himself eat to keep them well.

Percy returned home on the Argo 2 with the rest of the seven and Calypso on November twenty seventh.

Nico didn't see them return, the room he was placed in in the Big House had no windows and was far enough away from shore that he didn't hear the celebration that instantly struck up. The only sign he had of his mates return, a sign he didn't even know was a sign, was that he had suddenly jerked awake from his nap. His brown eyes fluttering open, a soft whimpering moan slipping past his lips as he shielded his eyes from the lamp light. He reached over and turned it off, ignoring the plate of food on the bedside table and rolled to face the wall away from the door.

"Nico,"

He thought he was dreaming, he had thought of nothing but his mate ever since he discovered he was indeed impregnated by his alpha. He had had this dream before, of his mate returning while he mourned away in his bed prison. Each time he did he would wake up to a empty room and start to cry so hard that Reyna, who slept a good half mile away, could feel her fellow Omega's distress and would come to him in the middle of the night to give him comfort. Silently, she would mourn the absence of her own mate.

When the door had slowly creaked open, he thought it was Reyna checking up on him again, one of his hands was under the pillow, the other was cupping his growing belly, it was hard to get comfortable in his present state, because he had always been a stomach sleeper.

But he knew that voice, he would have jumped to his feet if he had had enough energy, but he didn't. So he slowly rolled over and hauled himself up with shaking hands, hardly believing his eyes as Percy hesitantly crossed the room and then took him in his arms. They held each other for a moment, Nico started crying (damn these hormones) and Percy whispered comforting, absolutely stupid things to him.

Percy pulled away quicker then he had expected and looked down at his growing belly. "So I heard your expecting."

Nico was angry at him. He was happy he was there and he was filled with love. And rage. Now that his mate was back he was enraged that he had made him wait so long. He had missed four months of the pregnancy. He had missed the morning sickness, the beginning of the pickle and ice cream obsession, the swelling of his belly, he had missed all the ultrasounds, he had missed the telling of the babies sex, he had missed going shopping for the baby in New Rome, he had missed just so much-he just wasn't there. And it hurt him, even though there was a completely understandable reason he had been absent.

Nico sniffed angrily, hurt in his eyes and looked away. He wasn't sure what feeling he should work at the moment. Happiness or Anger? In his hormonal state, anger seemed the easiest.

"Yes, I'm surprised you noticed." He crossed his arms and sat them on his growing belly.

Percy's lip twitched, his eyes unreadable. "Of course I noticed, how could I not?"

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"I'm saying you have my baby in your stomach and I could smell the both of you twenty miles out into the ocean from here." Percy ran his hands over the hardness of his belly lovingly. "And there's nothing wrong with with having a little extra in the middle."

Nico ignored that last part. "I'm surprised you even remembered what I smelled like."

"Nico," Percy pleated, he could read that feeling now, anxiety. "Please don't be angry with me, Leo needed our help and he was our way to get home." The alpha leaned over and kissed his stomach. "I'm sorry, I wanted to be here."

Okay Nico time to backtrack, backtrack, Alpha is apologizing, accept it.

"I guess your forgiven." Well, that would have to do for now.

Percy laughed like he had expected nothing else from him. "Thank you," he leaned over and gave Nico what he had been craving for the last four months, a kiss. Nico was breathless when they parted, his cheeks flushed in a healthy glow, looking better then he had in months. "Chiron said you've been sick."

Nico dropped his eyes and nodded. "Its been hard when you've been away. I'll start to get better now that your here, It might take a week or two though." He said nervously, hesitantly looking up.

Percy smiled and kissed his forehead. "As long as your okay I don't care how long it takes." He held Nico again, Nico allowed himself to snuggle into him.

"So," Percy said suddenly. "Do we know what we're having yet? Is it to early?"

"Not when the God of Medicine is your doctor." Nico said, smiling a little shyly.

"And?" Percy prompted.

"Its a girl." Nico replied softly, his eyes dropping again. He couldn't tell if Percy was pleased with his answer or not. He, of course, had been very happy when he had discovered they were having a girl, he wouldn't have cared either way, really. But now in Percy's silence he was nervous. "Are you...happy?"

Percy smiled into his hair. "I'm very happy, Nico. I cant wait to meet her." Nico beamed up at him, and Percy thought he had possibly never looked so beautiful.

"She's very energetic." Nico said, a smile meeting with his beaming face.

"Tell me all about her." Percy said, Nico met his eyes and he saw wistfulness and wonder in them. Percy maneuvered them so they were laying on their sides and facing each other with his arms wrapped around Nico's waist.

"Well she hasn't really kicked-kicked yet but she moves a lot and-"

...

Poseidon gave them a house as a bonding ceremony present. It wasn't a marriage per say, because Nico refused to walk down the aisle with his stomach the size of Jupiter's Red Spot, but it was simple ceremony to confirm that they were mates and were bonded for the rest of their lives. It was a very private ceremony, just their very close friends, their fathers, and Percy's mother came to it.

It was on the beach not ten miles away from Camp and even closer to where New Athens was being built by the children of Athena and Minerva. The back porch, complete with a swinging porch bench, faced the ocean, at the end of the stairs was a fenced in back yard made from drift wood and then after the dark green grass was sand. the place was the size of the damn White House. Okay perhaps that was a bit of a exasperation but It was absolutely, positively enormous, so much so that even Percy insisted that it was too much. All the Lord of the Seas did was smile at them and assure them the space would be used.

Nico nor Percy was sure what he met by that, but nonetheless Nico allowed his father to call in Hecate to put protective spells around their home and started the very slow progress of moving in. The problem was, neither of them had much furniture to put into the place, but they were already setting aside money to furnace it.

Nico had chosen the nursery, it was right across the hall from their room and had a nice window that faced the window, it wasn't the most extravagant of the rooms, but both of them wanted the baby as close as possible once she moved from the bassinet into her own crib.

They decided, (Nico decided) to paint the bedroom purple because he put his foot down when Percy said blue was certainly a color they could use for all of their children's bedrooms. Neither of them liked pink very much, so they settled on purple, the sister of blue and close enough to it that Percy agreed with a pout.

...

They celebration of the seven was held on the winter solstice nearly a month after the seven and Calypso had returned. So it was really a winter solstice/seven party/ sorry for keeping you captive on a island for a couple thousands of years my bad party. Either way, Nico was five months pregnant and didn't care about anything besides the babies nursery room color scheme and what the Olympians were serving for dinner.

Yes they had decided on purple, but what kind of purple where they going for? Lavender? Violet?

Also, he really hoped the Olympians served pig-in-a-blanket because he wanted some.

After the dinner (which seemed to go on forever, the food was delicious by the way) the party began and people started dancing. To be clear, thin, unpregnant people started to dance. Nico just sat in a chair and watched from the side lines as Piper and Annabeth dance the macerena with Jason and Reyna. He refused to even go into detail of the dancing because it was borderline horrific.

Percy stayed by his side for some time until he was called over by a group of Olympians, Poseidon, Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis and Hermes. Percy entwined his and Nico's fingers and pulled his mate along. Nico grumbled and tucked himself away into Percy's side while they talked over the battle with Gaea and the giants. Nico knew all of this already of course, he had had to sit in bed one night with Leo and Percy reenacting the entire thing, complete with the sound effects of cries of pain and swords clashing.

"How are you Nico?" The goddess of childbirth, Artemis, asked him, raising her auburn haired head to catch his gaze.

"My feet hurt." Nico answered in a deadpan voice. A silver chair appeared behind him and he hesitantly sat down in it, muttering a thank you to the goddess as he settled in, hands over his tummy. Percy smiled brightly at him and pushed the hair out of his face.

"Nico!"

Mitchell came wobbling up to him, glowing brighter then a entire galaxy of stars, and fuck him for it, he looked so gorgeous while pregnant. It wasn't fair, Nico though. He always felt like a million pound slug and here Mitchell was like he was America's Next Top Pregnant Model. He promptly ignored the amused looking gods and approached his fellow pregnant Omega. "Hey, you look great!"

He was kidding right?

Another chair zoomed up and Mitchell took a seat with a polite thanks, some how managing to politely cross his ankles. Nico's ankles hadn't touched for a good two months, and don't even get him started on his thighs, he doubted they would ever come in contact again.

"How have you been?"

"Fine." he took a look at Mitchell's stomach. "How far along are you?"

"Oh, six months," Mitchell beamed. "Malcolm made sure to knock me up as soon as he heard a war was coming so he could get me out of the way, he's sweet, isn't he?"

Nico wasn't sure if that was sweet or not so he didn't answer.

"Did you here about Will?" And this is what he got for hanging around with kids of Aphrodite. He shock his head. Mitchell smiled and gestured across the room, Nico followed his hand. Will Solace was seated in a extremely uncomfortable looking chair, a permanent grimace on his face, hands clasped over his large, swollen belly, the poor sucker looked like he was about to pop.

"What about him? He's pregnant, isn't he?"

"Well yeahhhh, obviously. So, like, a few weeks ago I noticed he was getting really, really big right, and we got into this argument because he was always running around saying it was improper to sleep with your mate before the bonding ceremony, and he was going around saying he was five and a half months but he way way to big for that so I was like Will just admit you slept with Jake before your ceremony, because really what the fuck is the big deal? But he wouldn't, so we had this really stupid bitch fight and then he told me."

"Told you what exactly?"

"William is knocked up with twins."

"Holy hell, really?"

"I know! He's so pissed off at Jake. He didn't even want to get pregnant until he was older, but Jake pulled a Malcolm and knocked Will up so he wouldn't be able to fight if there was a war, and he just didn't give him one kid, he gave him two."

"Well," Apollo said suddenly, swinging a long, tanned arms over his sisters shoulders. "It does run in the family."

"Does he know what he's having?" Nico asked curiously, he usually wasn't one to have a interest in "common Omega subjects" but he did have a interest in children.

"Two Boys." Mitchell grinned.

"What are you having?"

"Boy. What about you?"

"Um, a girl."

"Awwwww that's SO cute. I want to have a girl next." Mitchell pouted. "He's gonna be just like Malcolm, I can already tell."

Nico smiled shyly. "She reminds me of Percy." he could feel a blush on his cheeks, he heard Percy laugh softly by his side.

Mitchell face suddenly went to the serious manner he took up while talking really juicy gossip. "Will isn't even that big of a deal. Please, please tell me you know all about whats happening with Conner." Mitchell looked like he would die if Nico didn't know. Which was strange because Nico got the feeling Mitchell wanted to tell him all about it.

"No, I didn't even know he was pregnant. Or had a mate. Or was a Omega."

Mitchell chuckled in a way that freaked Nico out. "Oh, let me tell you ALL ABOUT IT. So guess who Conner's mate is?"

Nico shrugged.

"Octavian." Mitchell said the name like a foul curse.

He heard Percy's cup come in contact with the floor and break into a couple million pieces. "What?"

"Yes!" Mitchell's blue eyes brightened and he nodded over Nico's shoulder. "Look at him, five months along and all round and proud. Well not proud, he is holding Octavian's kid after all."

Nico looked over to his shoulder and he had to agree with Mitchell that Conner sure as hell did not look proud. Actually, the brunet looked rather ill. He was sitting in a corner next to his brother and Katie, both of whom were leaving over to talk to him, but the other Stoll didn't look at all interested in what they were saying, if he was even aware he was being spoken to at all. His head hung down, his usually tanned skin was nearly as white and ghostly looking as Nico's usually was, his eyes looked a little sunken and his face looked thin, like he had been losing weight instead of gaining it. He had purple bruises under his eyes from not sleeping, his blue eyes were glazed over and dimmed like he was in another part of the universe, wasn't seeing what was in front of him.

It wasn't a surprise though, if Percy hadn't returned when he had he would be looking just as awful at that moment as Conner did. Octavian had been taken into custody after the giant war and was supposed to serve five years in the dungeons at New Rome in punishment for not listening to the praetor and attempting to start a war.

"He looks sick." Nico muttered sympathetically.

"Yeah," Mitchell agreed in a chipper voice. "Complete crap actually, poor thing."

"Reyna should have at least let him stay during the pregnancy," Nico said, he felt tears burn at the corner of his eyes. He knew Octavian was a jerk, a asshole, a traitor to a point, but Conner was not. He was a trickster son of Hermes but at the end of the day he was helpful and funny and brave and kind. He didn't deserve this kind of treatment. It just wasn't fair. And he was upset with Reyna, angry that she had done this when she should have understood. She had never gone threw a pregnancy herself, of course, but all Omega's knew there was a chance of dying during pregnancy if the mate was not present. He made a note to invite Conner over to their beach house for lunch because it was obvious the poor guy didn't have a lot of company besides his brother at the moment.

Literally he wrote a note. He had taken to keeping post it notes in his pocket just so he could scribble down just about everything because he found in pregnancy he was very forgetful, reminderss for appointments and lunches, shopping trips with Hazel, meetings with his father, dates with Percy, things he wanted to buy for the baby, things he wanted to buy for the house. He scribbled down, have Percy invite Conner to lunch next Saturday, on a blue stickie note. Percy saw him doing such and raised a brow in question. Nico handed the note over and watched as Percy slowly smiled.

"You so kind hearted." Percy said and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, making him smile and close his eyes at the feel of his tender lips on his hair and skin.

"Awwwwww." Mitchell declared. "Cuteeee. I have to go find Malcolm now, hes lost without me!" Mitchell got to his feet and wobbled off to go find Malcolm, who Nico was sure as hell was not lost without Mitchell there. But the blond was pregnant so he allowed him to think whatever he wanted. A tactic that he knew Percy used very, very often. Just the other day they had discussing Disney Movies, a very serious topic in their home, and they had been discussing whether or not sea shell bras were a appropriate thing for six teen year old mermaids to be wearing. Percy, obviously, had seen real sixteen year old mermaids wearing sea shell bras while visiting his father, but he just nodded his head in agreement when Nico said that it wasn't realistic or fashionable in any sense.

"Tired?" Percy asked, cutting off his conversation with Artemis to ask his yawning mate. Nico glanced at the clock, it was nine thirty pm. He shock his head because he knew it was too early for Percy to want to leave yet.

"Mm, liar liar pants on fire. That was a joke Lord Hephaestus for the love of my father don't set his pants on fire." Percy said firmly, Hermes and Apollo both laughed good naturally while Hephaestus looked down seeming disappointed. Percy held his hands out and helped Nico to his feet.

"Come on love, we can go talk to Conner and then go home." They said a quick, respectable goodbye to the gods and then made their way over to Conner, who was now sitting by himself, still looking down at his lap with his glossy gaze.

"Conner?"

Conner didn't look up. Travis appeared at their shoulder, shooting his brother a depressed glance. "He's kind of in a daze without Octavian, but he has good days. And bad days. Like today, did you want something?"

Nico grabbed a napkin off the table and Riptide from Percy's pocket and wrote in glossy, bronze ink,

Dear Conner,

I wanted to invite you over to lunch to me and Percy's home this Saturday. Its beautiful, right on the beach. Percy has a lot to do so he works on Saturdays. I get really lonely in that enormous house, I would really enjoy having some company over. We could talk, catch up, eat food where not supposed to. If you cant do it this Saturday or don't want to come just send me a IM, but if you do want to come just show up whenever. I would really love to talk to you.

Love,

Nico di Angelo.

He handed the letter to Travis, told him to give it to his brother, and then walked off with Percy, purposely avoiding Reyna.

...

Conner showed up that Saturday, his eyes no longer glazed over but not as exited, happy and full of life as they once had been. He suspected Travis had a big hand in making Conner attend the lunch, because Travis loved nobody more then his brother, besides maybe Katie, his mate. He was wearing a cargo jacket thrown over a light blue sweatshirt and yoga pants, very much like what Nico was wearing. He had given up on wearing pants with buttons on them when he hit his fourth month because beyond that it just wasn't worth it. Maternity jeans for men were hideous and yoga pants were fucking comfortable.

"Hey, come on in."

Conner walked in, seeming very slow and nervous. His complexion had gone down two hues by the time he had walked across the house to the cozy little den in the back where he was slowly filling up the shelves with books and a fire was blazing. The small flat screen on the wall was playing Forest Gump. Usually a room this small wouldn't have been on the priority list while dressing a house, but Percy noticed just how much Nico absolutely loved the room, besides the kitchen, their bedroom and then nursery it was were he spent all his time.

he had heard of nesting before and was vaguely aware of the fact the smallness of the den made it a very good nesting place and the Omega part of him was just settling in comfortably threw the pregnancy. He wondered if Conner was nesting, or if he had any place to nest at all.

"So where are you staying?" Nico asked Conner casually as he handed Conner over a mug of hot tea. The baked mac and cheese was in the oven and wouldn't be done for a while.

"Oh um, at my brothers and Katie's place. They have a apartment in Manhattan. I'm, um, gonna buy my own place once New Athens gets finished up, but I'm probably gonna end up having the baby there."

"Are you nesting?"

Conner blinked at him, looking surprised, then nodded. "Yeah, I have a small room, I like it best." Nico nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I kind of have two nest stations, down here and in the bedroom, I cant decided which I like best so I kinda go nuts." Conner looked around the room, noting the blankets and piles of pillows all over the place, which was their human way of nesting for their young even though they really didn't have to do such a thing like in the olden days, it was still a instinct they couldn't fight off. Percy and his mother were always bringing new blankets and pillows for Nico to set up where he liked. At first Percy had thought it was over when Nico had put their last extra blanket in the den, but then he had came home to find the kitchen chair cushions and couch seats in the den and knew it had only began. The instinct had just hit a few weeks before when he hit the fifth month mark. He had heard somewhere that normal human females nested to at that month usually, but in a different way.

"Travis nearly had a stroke when he came home and everything from his and Katie's bed was missing, but she told him to leave me alone and explained you know, what I was doing. Now he brings me home new stuff almost everyday." Conner let out a laugh, it wasn't as bright and good nurtured as it usually was, but it was something.

"So what are you having?" Nico asked, nodding towards Conner's belly.

"Oh," the son of Hermes blushed. "A girl. You?"

Nico smiled. "Same. What are you thinking of naming her?"

"I have a list." Like Nico, Conner seemed to be carrying around packets of stickie notes, pens, and scraps of paper. He took out a rumbled pink piece of notebook paper covered in scribbles and doodles. "I cant really...decided though. What are you thinking of?"

Nico took out his own list and they shared a smile. "No idea. Shall we compare them?"

Conner paused. "Sure. It'd like that."

Nico was surprised by the fact the names Conner had down were actually well, normal and nice. He himself liked most of them and they even had a few in common like Aubrey, Claire, and Penelope. At the bottom of the page Gabriela was written with little doodles and hearts all around in. And on the top of the page Lucas had been crossed off with one thick line. Apparently, that was the plan for the baby if had been a boy. 

"You were gonna name him Lucas?"

"After my brother." Conner muttered softly, his blue eyes dropped sadly. "I wasn't gonna call him, you know, Luke. It would have always been Lucas. The campers and Chiron only ever knew him as Luke but...but the Hermes kids would have known." Nico reached out and patted Conner's thin, trembling hand.

"I was thinking of naming her Bianca." Nico said, looking down at his belly. "I really, really want to name her Bianca, but I'm not sure if Percy would like it."

"I wish Octavian was here to help me with this." They were both silent for a moment, Nico glanced over at Conner to see the sapphire blue eyes filled with tears.

"You just...have to stay strong for him for now." Nico said softly. "And the baby. That's what I did when Percy was gone."

Conner nodded and laid his hands over his belly. The oven in the kitchen went off. "Come on, I made baked mac and cheese, extra extra cheesy." Conner didn't move right away. "And I got some poker, you interested in playing for blue candy?" The son of Hermes perked up, a wicked glint in his eye and they got to their feet and went to indulge in the cheesy meal.

...

"Hi sweetie," Nico pipped up when Percy got home from work around nine, bags under his eyes and looking dead beat tired. He had been wearing on a aquarium designs with Leo all day and was on the city council of a slowly growing New Athens because even though he wasn't going to live there he did have a bussiness and he was a member of the seven and a praetor of New Rome.

"Hey baby,"

Nico got up from the couch and moved towards the kitchen to warm up some left over baked mac and cheese. Conner had left only a hour ago, only because his worried brother had came looking for him, convinced something awful had happened or someone had tried to hurt him.

"How was your day?" Nico asked as he laid the heated up plate on the island. Percy tuck a seat and tucked in, looking like absolutely famished. Not doing anything else at the moment, Nico went behind his mate and began rubbing his shoulders, working out the tension, Percy startled but Nico didn't stop ridding his shoulders, neck and back of the tension that had set there throughout the day.

"Leo and I got a lot done for the aquarium, my dad might be coming by tomorrow."

"Your dad." Nico repeated anxiously.

"Yeah, he's gonna import all the animals for it, and he wants to go over all the plans to make sure the sea animals will be comfortable and happy there. We're getting dolphins, seals, sea lions, a beluga whale, penguins, a hammer head shark, a great white, seventeen different types of jellyfish, over 200 species of exotic fish, four sea turtles, 20 manta rays, electric eels, octopus's's and squids, and a whole bunch of other stuff. And there's gonna be over a hundred sea stars, spider crabs and clams and other stuff for a touch tank. And we're even thinking of adding some exotic animals, cool right?"

"Super." Nico croaked. Sharks? A hammer head shark? a great white shark? Percy would be working hands on with one of the most dangerous creatures in the sea. His hands fell from Percy's back and he anxiously rubbed his belly were their little girl was knocking her little heels into his bladder.

"You alright?" Percy asked threw a mouthful of food. Nico nodded, his face twisted anxiously and walked out of the room, his hands running all over his belly in a attempt to calm his child as he made his way to the bathroom too pee, his bladder tight under the baby's nervous pressure.

When he came out, still rubbing the underside of his wide belly, Percy was waiting outside for him, eyebrows raised and arms crossed over his broad, muscular chest.

"Nico," he said softly, but sternly. "Tell me whats wrong."

A sob ripped from his throat and tears spilled down his cheeks. "Aren't those animals dangerous?" he whimpered.

Percy's eyes widened in surprise. "Nico, I'm the son of the sea god-"

Nico stomped his foot, more tears pooling over. "I don't care!"

Percy blinked. "Baby, no normal sea creature from or in my fathers realm will hurt me, why do you think we're gonna have shark shows? I can have a great white shark fully trained like a show seal within a day."

Nico sniffled, more tears building up. Percy smiled and wiped them off of his flushed cheeks."Sh, don't cry, I don't want the baby or you to get upset."

"Well we already are!" Nico said, lower lip wobbling.

"Shh," Percy hummed, he pulled Nico into his arms, having to hold him so Nico's side was pressed into him because his belly would have gotten in the way if he tried to hug him normally. He ran his hand over his mate's bulging belly, massaging the underside only to feel his daughters little feet rapidly kick at his hands. He smiled and nuzzled into Nico's hair, breathing in his warm, fertile scent.

...

"Percy pssstttt Percy,"

Percy jerked awake with a snort, startled by the knobby fingers pressed into his sides sharply. He turned around to see Nico sitting up on his elbows,his face pinched in annoyance.

"Wah?" he said.

"I'm hungry."

"Uh..."

"I want mashed potatoes. From KFC. get me some."

Percy leaned up on his elbow and looked at the clock. "...its one in the morning."

"I. want. them. NOW!"

Percy startled into full awareness. "Um, alright." he pulled himself out of bed and grabbed his boxers off the floor, wondering where the hell he was supposed to find a KFC that was open at one a.m.

He tried to be surprised that he had to drive out of Long Island to find a KFC, much less one that was open. What did actually surprise him though, was that he was not the only customer. A red eyed Travis Stoll stood in front of the counter, some dried up drool on his chin and his eyes red from lack of sleep.

"Um, can I get a ten piece bucket of boneless chicken, your biggest thing of mac and cheese, and two biscuits to go. Oh and a few apple turnovers, thanks." the young women behind the counter stared at him in wonder for a moment before nodding and walking off, her bright purple pony tail swinging behind her.

"Travis?"

Travis yawned and very slowly turned to face him. "Mmm oh hey Percy, Nico sent you out?"

Percy leaned against the red railing behind him, lids falling closed, and nodded.

"Conner woke Katie and I up crying about fucking fried chicken and mac and cheese. Fucking Octavian, he should be doing this. I mean, I love my brother, but its his job, its his mate. My brother doesn't deserve my half assed job, he deserves total commitment to him in his state and Katie and I just don't have the time,and it makes me feels so shitty because he's my little brother and he's suffering because his mate is a jackass." Travis went silent when the girl came back with a bucket of steaming chicken, a giant thing of mac and cheese, the biscuits and the apple turnovers. Travis paid, said a quick goodbye to Percy and then left the son of Poseidon to approach the older woman popping her orange gum at him.

"Hey uh, I'm gonna get a large mashed potato, a large potato wedges, four pieces of boneless chicken, and a large mac and cheese. And uh, extra gravy, please." the girl rolled her fake emerald green eyes at him and turned on her clearly not dress code allowed worn Oxford Heels and went into the kitchen. Percy yawned and shifted threw his wallet as he waited.

When he returned home, Nico was in the den wrapped up in most of his blankets and watching Bob's Burgers, his hands rested on his belly. "Hey," he perked up when he saw Percy walk in. His big brown eyes were no longer harsh and demanding has they had been when they woke Percy up, now they were simply shy and apologetic. "sorry for yelling at you before, did you have to drive a lot to get that?"

Percy shrugged and handed Nico the mac and cheese, mashed potato and wedges, keeping the un requested chicken for himself. He wrapped a arm around Nico's shoulders and rested his head on his. "Yeah," he admitted. "But that's alright, because you have my full commitment to whatever you need, baby."

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner has his daughter, Nico visits Octavian, Nico has a very natural very painful birth while bitching out Thalia and chatting with Artemis, meanwhile Percy is trying to get home in time to see his daughter be born while driving threw a rain storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some people may find Nico's birth graphic, this is a warning right now, if you dont like dont read the last bit.

“So have you decided on a name?” Nico asked Conner over smoothies outside of a café in downtown New Athens. Conner suckled at his strawberry and kiwi drink for a moment before giving a hesitant nod.

 

“Gabriella.” Conner said before sipping deeply  at his smoothie one last time, effectively finishing it off, he pushed it away from himself and started picking at the raspberry and chocolate muffins that Nico had picked out for them.  Nico smiled a little bit at that, long since expecting that name to be chosen.

 

“Middle name?” Nico prompted, sipping at his own smoothie which was blueberry and banana.

 

“Not sure yet.  I was thinking Olivia or Vivian.” He shrugged and looked down at his muffin once again.

 

“What about Octavia?” Nico suggested, tarring his own muffin in half and taking a big bite of it. He knew Conner had wanted to give the child Octavian as a middle name if it had been a boy, but of course that hadn’t happened so he considered this to be the next best thing.

 

Conner paused with a small frown, considering it for a moment as a blush slowly started working up his pale cheeks. He was looking much better than he had a few months previously; they were both reaching the ends of their pregnancy’s with only a few months left to go. Conner was starting to get his color back, though was still paler then usual, and his eyes weren’t as bright as they once had been, but they held a determined shimmer in them. Nico couldn’t have been prouder of his friend for working through this all on his own.

 

“I like that.” Conner admitted, giving Nico a slightly mischievous smile. “Gabriella Octavia.” He pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Or maybe Gabrielle would be better?”

 

“Well,” Nico said, stirring the smoothie’s green straw around thoughtfully. “Which one do you like better?”

 

“Gabriella.” Conner admitted.

 

“Then fuck it,” Nico smiled, waving his hand and eating the rest of his muffin so his cheeks were still slightly puffed. “Name your daughter whatever the hell you want.”

 

“Well,” Conner began, raising a brow at him. “What are you naming your kid then?”

 

“I talked the Bianca thing over with Percy,” Nico said. “He was all for it, but then I decided well…I don’t want my daughter to think she’s just some replacement for my sister, as stupid as that sounds, so I decided on using Bianca as a middle name. But I’m not really sure about the first name yet, we haven’t decided. But I’ve narrowed it down a bit.”

 

“Go on and share with daddy,” Conner teased, waggling his eyebrows a bit. Nico snorted, shaking his head at his friend’s ridiculousness.

 

“Marina, Charlotte and Georgia.”

 

“Georgia?” Conner repeated, raising a thin brow at him in disbelief.

 

Nico glared. He was pretty defensive of the names he had picked out, especially because Percy had giggled at them a bit before deciding he liked the nicknames they would be given. “Her nickname would be Georgie.”

 

Conner considered that for a moment. “Mm,” he hummed. “Well, I guess that could be cute. I like Charlotte the best though.”

 

Nico beamed. “What about Charlie?”

 

“For the nickname?” Conner checked. Nico nodded, Percy hadn’t been much help with considering the whole nickname possibilities, but he had given his mate free range on the whole thing, not minding it at all. He was pretty sure the Alpha was prone to nicknames considering _Percy_ was literally one.  “That’s cute.” Conner admitted.

 

“Or Char. Or Lottie.” Nico added. “And Mare could be a nickname for Marina.”

 

“You like nicknames don’t you?” Conner asked in amusement, of course he had the obvious shortened name for his daughter in mind and had used it on several occasions while talking to her, but seeing the son of hades like this was just adorable.

 

The son of Hades blushed, obviously catching in on what he was thinking. “Yeah,” he admitted. “What about you? Are you going for the whole Gabby thing?”

 

“Yeah.” Conner said. “She’s partially named after my mother though, her name was Ella.” His expression turned a little sad. Nico, knowing what that was like, reached across the table and took his hand for a moment, giving it a little squeeze before withdrawing.

 

Conner didn’t want to linger on the subject of his mother; it was far too painful so he quickly changed it. “Did you hear Mitchell had his baby?”

 

 

Nico nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t catch the name though…”

 

“Marshall.” Conner said. “And Will had the twins like two days ago.”

 

Nico’s eyes widened at that. “He did? Why didn’t anyone tell me sooner?” He and Will had gotten pretty close threw the last few months, just as he and Conner had, thought maybe not as much. He would have liked to have sent his congratulations and a present or something.

 

Conner grinned. “Hey, don’t shoot the messenger, kiddo. I just found out myself today, apparently, if my sources are correct,  which they always are babe, “ Conner winked at him teasingly. “Their named Jacob and Michael.”

 

“Aw!” Nico instantly chimed in. Will hadn’t give away anything about the names he had picked out, hell he hadn’t even allowed Jake to know. “Wait is Jacob…”

 

“Jake’s real name,” Conner confirmed. “But he never let anyone ever call him that besides like his mother and Will. And Michaels well….you know.” Nico nodded, they both remembered the bad shape Will had been in when his brother Michael died in the Titan War and had had to take his place as cabin concealer. “Lee’s Jacob’s middle name I think. And Michael’s is Charles, after Beckendorf.” Conner continued, his eyes going sad. Nico felt sad as well, he remembered meeting Beckendorf when he was a little kid, and even though he had seemed a little scary he had been very nice to Nico, even the one or two times they had seen each other after everyone finding out his parentage.

 

“Are you as nervously exited as I am?” Conner asked him suddenly, cheeks tinted pink.

 

Nico didn’t need explanation. “Yeah,” he admitted. “I am.”

 

Conner sighed and ran his hand over his large belly. “I wish Octavian could be here.” He said, not for the first time. He said it at least once every time he and Conner hung out together, but Nico didn’t hold it against him, he would be throwing tantrums and fits if Percy wasn’t around at this level in the pregnancy but Conner refused to show weakness to anyone besides his brother or Nico, even though he knew sometimes all the brunet wanted to do was cry his eyes out over his mate being locked away in jail as their child grew bigger and bigger inside him every day. He had always been curious about how Conner and Octavian’s brief relationship before the augar had been locked away.

 

“Hey Conner?” he asked gently.

 

“Yeah?” Conner said, snapping out of the middle of his daydream.

 

“Did uh…did Octavian know you were pregnant? When they took him away?”

 

Conner smiled sadly. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Yeah he knew, I think that was the only reason he went quietly.”

 

Nico frowned at that. “What do you mean he-“

 

Conner shushed him quickly, casting a nervous look around the café area. He knew Conner was wary of many people during his pregnancy, convinced that someone might go after him and the baby in a attempt at getting back at Octavian for almost causing a war. There had been no one who was brave enough at heart to do such a thing, but they had all seen and heard the sneers and grimaces and hushed whispers of hate.

 

“I’ll tell you another time.” Conner promised. “But not here.”

 

Nico nodded and let the subject drop.

 

…..

 

Two weeks later Conner had his daughter, with his brother at his side the entire time because his mate couldn’t be. The moment the whole thing was over Conner was snapping at Travis threw his tears of joy and pain to call Nico even thought it was about four in the morning. The moment the hospital allowed visitation Nico was there, beaming and heavily pregnant and squealing in excitement, Percy trailing behind him and carrying the enormous basket of gifts Nico had put together a few nights before hand. Percy really wasn’t sure what was in there, he just knew it was all pink and purple and smelled really good and that Nico would slap his hands away whenever he tried to dig around in it.

 

For most of the visit Conner was strangely quiet. At first Nico had thought it was because he was tired, but the answer became clear when the nurse finally brought the baby in so Conner could feed her. Besides for her the curls, she looked just like Octavian, she had his nearly platinum blond hair and extremely pale skin and slightly narrowed cornflower blue eyes. Percy seemed to see what the issue was too, yet didn’t say anything, simply commenting in a slightly awed voice at how tiny she was. Conner smiled slightly at that and agreed.

 

Nico then asked Conner if he could take a picture of the two of them. Conner seemed surprised, but nodded, warning him to make sure any nurses weren’t nearby. Nico snorted loudly at that and took as many pictures as he pleased, promising to send them to him.

 

They only stayed a few more moments after that, because they didn’t want to overwhelm Conner and knew he would need sleep and that his brother and Katie would be back soon.

 

Nico looked at Percy as the elevator closed behind them.

 

“Percy?” he whispered.

 

“Mmm?” he hummed, giving him his attention.

 

“I need to do something,” Nico said seriously. “But I’m not sure how to get it done.”

 

Percy frowned a little at his seriousness, his brow forwarding, but he nodded, reaching over and taking his hand tightly. “Tell me what you need and I’ll make it happen.”

 

………

 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this in your condition.” Reyna said as she lead him threw the underground prison directly under Camp Jupiter, the floors were made from pure white marble thought the walls were rough and heavily padded down mud and stone.

 

Nico didn’t spare her a glance as they walked through the tunnels, only lite by oil lamps and torches that were burning on embers. “Well Reyna, if you hadn’t locked him away then I wouldn’t be here in the first place.”

 

Reyna pursed her lips at that. Nico hadn’t spoken to her all that much for the last few months ever since he had befriended Conner. She knew he was angry at her and bitter but really, she though he was overreacting. Octavian was just getting what he deserved, wasn’t he?

 

The cell was up ahead, casting a stronger light on the shadowed hallway, Nico ignored Reyna’s warning glance and went right up to the imperial gold bars, looking into the cell that was more of a mud cave or a dirt home. Inside was a small bed, a wooden bench, four little walls in the corner that covered the bathroom. On a shelf-also wooden- was a few old but well taken care of books and a few scrolls. Octavian sat on the wooden bench, one of his legs up and staring at them threw his grown out golden bangs. For a moment his eyes caught on Nico’s swollen belly, but obviously didn’t seem all that interested as he scoffed and looked away.

 

“You have a visitor.” Reyna said, taking out a key.

 

Octavian rolled his eyes. “Joy to the fucking world.”

 

Nico pressed open the door and walked in, closing it with Reyna on the other side.

 

“I’ll only be a few minutes.” Nico said, giving her a pointed look.

 

Reyna growled. “I can’t just leave you here with him. Percy would-“

 

“I can handle him.” Nico said sharply. Reyna sighed finally and left them to it, but not going far down the hall just in case something happened.

 

“That’s Jackson’s spawn, right?” Octavian snorted.

 

Nico crossed his arms over his belly as he sat down next to the blond Alpha. “Right,” he confirmed.

 

“So what can I do for you oh ambassador of Pluto?” Octavian half bowed sarcastically. “What do I owe the pleasure of your presence in my humble jail cell?”

 

“Conner had the baby two days ago.” Nico said. It was almost comedic, the way Octavian instantly snapped to attention as his eyes widened. He watched Nico with round blue eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

“It’s a girl.” Nico continued. “Six pounds and eleven ounces, ten inches-she’s tall. Her name is Gabriella even though Conner hasn’t filled out the birth certificate yet. What’s your last name by the way?”

 

Octavian blinked dazed eyes at him. “Roberts.”

 

Nico nodded. “Alright. I’ll let him know so he can give her your last name.” He reached into his sweater and pulled out a few photographs. One of them was just of the baby wrapped in her pink blanket and her golden curls sticking out of the top, one of them was of Conner holding Gabriella, the third one was of Conner at his house a few weeks ago as they were putting together a nice little pregnancy scrap book and the last one was just of Conner about a year younger then he was now, skinny and smirking and causing mischief with his brother who wasn’t in the picture. He forced them into Octavian’s thin, pale hands and sat up, done with the visit.

 

He walked towards the bars and called for Reyna to come let him out.

 

“Thank you.” Came the soft whisper from behind him. Nico looked over his shoulder to see Octavian looking up to him and he could have sworn the blond’s eyes were wet, the pictures were held to him with one hand.

 

“You’re welcome.” Nico whispered back as Reyna got closer. “Just make sure she doesn’t se those.”

 

Octavian nodded and hid them away in his shirt.

…….

Exactly a week later Nico went into labor. It was in the middle of a rain storm, Percy wasn’t home and he was panicking. He quickly found that reaching for the phone was impossible as his legs had given out under the pain shooting threw his body and he had been forced to slowly slide down the back of the couch in the living room. He wasn’t near any drachmas or any source of water and he didn’t think he could crawl without collapsing and being stuck lying down or worse, landing on his belly.

 

He tore off his own pants when his water broke, fearing he would have to do this all on his own, he could already feel the birth canal forming as each contraction yet. He was knew it was very possible for Male Omega’s to have a natural birth-even if it was dangerous-but he and Percy had already made plans for a C-section.

 

Of course, they had also planned that Percy would be there when he went into labor.

 

He had never felt so much pain in his entire life, no cut he had received in battle could have ever compared to what he felt right now. He could feel his daughter alive and frantically kicking and moving in his belly, eager to finally exit the womb and enter the world. He brought his legs up as far as they would go and then forced them even more up with his one of his hands. The other one slipped down below, trying to tell how dilated he was, from what he could tell it was at least six centimeters, but he wasn’t sure how many there had to be before he started pushing. He believed it was seven or ten but wasn’t sure. He remembered reading about it, but the information couldn’t come to him in this amount of pain.

 

The lights flickered above him and then went out, so he was cast alone in the dark. Lightning briefly lite up the room every now and again, but despite that it was nearly black in the house.  Time ticked by, on and on, Nico felt the urge to push, he fought threw contractions, but could do nothing about it until someone-anyone found him and helped him.

 

Very suddenly, the back door flew open and a tall figure dressed in silver with icy blue eyes and black hair stepped on threw the threshold and walked through the door, Nico recognized her as Thalia Grace but couldn’t find it in himself to spare a greeting-apparently settling on a loud, drawn out scream.

 

“All clear, my lady.” Thalia reported to someone outside. “He’s in the living room. Seven centimeters.” A short auburn haired girl stepped through, who Nico instantly noticed as Lady Artemis.

 

She walked calmly across the room and kneeled right between his legs before motioning for her lieutenant to close the door.  She hummed to herself as she put Nico’s legs in a way she sought best and- _did things he shall never mention to anyone besides the judges on his death day._

“Where’s seaweed brain?” Thalia asked, sitting behind her lady and handing things over without having to be asked.

 

“He-he’s at work-“Nico gasped threw his sobs and screams. “Ca-can you call him?”

 

Thalia frowned at that, Nico bared his teeth and snarled at her.

 

“If you’re going to be useless give me the fucking phone so the father of my child can be here when his daughter is born!?” Nico shrieked at the top of his lungs, Thalia glared at him in return.

 

“He’s simply distressed, Thalia.” Artemis said, spreading his legs wider. “You know he means now disrespect. Call the boy and make sure he’s here within twenty minutes or he’ll miss it.”

 

Thalia got to her feet with a nod and went to find Nico’s cell phone.

 

“So what’s the price for this exactly?” Nico asked threw his huffs and puffs. “Am I  expected to give her up to you for this?”

 

Artemis smiled. “While I would adore having a daughter as powerful as one of yours to be one of my Hunters, I don’t take girls on against their will. It should always be a choice.” She sighed almost wistfully and shook her head. “The only reason I am here, Nico di Angelo, is because I feel I owe it to you.”

 

“What?” he asked, then screamed.

 

“Your sister died while technically under my care,” Artemis said after his screams had died down. “This was the least I could do to make up for it.”

 

“You don’t have too-“ Nico began, and then cried out, eyes clamping shut. It was moment before he gathered his bearings enough to speak. “I n-never blamed you for what happened to Bianca I just-“ he broke off with a sob, mewling in pain.

 

“It may be too late for a C-section.” Artemis acknowledged.

 

“It-it hurts so bad.” He whimpered.

 

Artemis hummed and nodded in argument. “Yes, Male Omega births are usually more painful as the birth canal has to form threw the-“

 

“Don’t say it!” Nico protested loudly.

 

Artemis smirked the slightest big, seemingly fighting a laugh and nodded.  “Alright then.” Thalia walked back into the room, placing Nico’s cell phone down on the couch and carrying a pot of boiling water and a few towels. She winced when she saw Nico and looked away with a grossed out expression.

 

“Towel.” Artemis prompted. Thalia tipped a towel into the water and handed it over to Artemis who-er, sanitized things below the belt and then shoved another towel underneath him so nothing would go all over the floor. 

 

“Percy’s coming.” Thalia said, a hand set firmly over her eyes. “ Now if only dad would lighten up the storm a bit and he could actually get here in time.”

 

“It’s time to push,” Artemis said excitedly.  She grabbed Nico by the knees and re-positioned the boys legs, propping up better against the throw pillows Thalia carried over with her eyes firmly closed. With the help of the pillows Nico grew slightly more comfortable. Just for a moment before Artemis told him to push every time he had a contraction. He was shrieking his head off and trying not to move too much and he was pretty sure Thalia was about to pass out.

 

“Aren’t there epidurals for these kinds of things!??!!!” Nico shrieked after several minutes of pushing.

 

“Its too later for that now, Son of Hades.” Artemis said.

 

“Herbs? Pills? Roots? Powders?” Nico shrieked. “Nothing? Theres literally nothing you can give me?”

 

“I’m not my brother,” Artemis said. “I merely assist people in giving birth, I do not know of any of the medications that happen before hand. I’m more of a midwife then a doctor, I’m afraid. Usually if your Alpha was here you’d be distracted…”

 

“But of course Percy would be later,”  Thalia chimed in with a small chuckle.

 

So Nico continued pushing as Artemis instructed him too, but he felt as if he wasn’t making any process and soon was sobbing for Percy as well for it all to stop.

 

Just as Artemis said, “I can see the head” The front door burst open and Percy came running into the living room, soaking wet and nearly falling head first on the floor. He slid for a full minutes, trying to get his footing back and also trying not to fall before rushing towards his side and kneeling.

 

“Hey, Perce.” Thalia greeted.

 

“Hey, Thals.” Percy said, eyes on his mate’s sweating and puffing form before looking at Artemis. “How’s it going, doc?”

 

“See for yourself.” Artemis prompted.

Percy, bless his soul, literally did so. He popped his head in-between Artemis and Nico and then shrieked while backing up like someone had thrust an active grenade in his face.

 

“That’s the most horrible thing I’ve ever seen!” Percy screamed. “Fucking hell, that’s _unholy._ I think I’m gonna pass out.”

 

“Don’t you dare, Percy Jackson!” Nico shrieked, grabbing one of his hands and nearly breaking all his bones with his tight grip. “You fucking did this to me, you as _ked to do this to me_ it’s your fault, now shut up and deal with it!”

 

“That was your daughters head you called unholy.” Artemis said with a frown. Percy raised a brow in curiosity and then- _fucking looked again._

 

“Oh.” He said from his place. “Oh yeah I see it now, hey I think she has my hair, Nico.”

 

“Will you get out of there?” Nico shrieked, taking Percy’s released hand once again and squeezing as pain raised threw his body. Percy yelped and straightened up, his whole face twisting in agony as Thalia snickered and got some blankets in preparation and sanitizing a nice pair of kitchen scissors.

 

“One more push should do it.” Artemis said, setting his legs back into their proper place. “One good, very big push and she’ll be here, Nico.”

 

Nico nodded and sobbed, relaxing slightly when Percy wrapped an arm around him and started whispering sweet encouragements even as his hand was squeezed and probably fractured in a few places.  Most definitely fractured by the small scream he had let out a few moments ago, Thalia readied an extra piece of ambrosia for her former comrade. He did one more very long, very hard push as Artemis said and the air was broken by a loud scream from Nico and long, loud wail from a  new voice. Nico collapsed in Percy’s arms but did not take a moment to rest, his eyes feasting on his daughter that laid in the goddess arms.

 

“She’d make a good Hunter.” Thalia said while cutting the cord and wrapping her quickly in blankets so Nico could hold her.

 

Artemis shook her head affectionately. “Not gone from the womb for even a moment and you’re already trying to recruit her.”

 

“I’m just saying,” Thalia smiled before placing her in Nico’s arms, the son of Hades started crying all over again, though now for a whole different reason. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Even with her wide open, crying mouth and rumbled hair and skin covered in gunk.

 

He looked over at Percy to see the Alpha staring at his daughter with tears in his eyes.

 

“She’s beautiful.” Percy whispered, stroking her cheek.

 

Nico nodded in agreement and kissed her forehead without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what should Perciso'ds daughter be named: Georgia, Marina or Charlotte?


End file.
